Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{28}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 28}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{392}{25}$ $ = 15 \dfrac{17}{25}$